Starts of Our New Episode (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
by Eternal Princezz
Summary: The shocking truth that Kuroko Tetsuya learned when he got back from school makes him speechless. The person he hadn't met for years are now standing in front of his house. Who was the guy and what kind of relation they had? [REVIEW]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Starts of our New Episode

**Pairing: **Undecided

**Rating: **PG **(Rating may change)**

**Genre: **Friendship, Fluff, Family

**Summary: **The shocking truth that Tetsuya learned when he got back from school makes him speechless. The person he hadn't met for years are now standing in front of his house. Who was the guy and what kind of relation they had?

**Warning: **I'm not good with English since it's not my mother language. So, please bear with any error I have.

**Disclaimer:** KnB own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi! I simply own the plot only!

**Please enjoy yourself reading this and don't forget to reviews!**

**-Chapter 1-**

It was a usual days for Kuroko Tetsuya. Waking up with his bad bed hair, his dog namely Nigou, purring on his chest. He stroked Nigou's head, behind Nigou's ear makes the cute little puppy leaned more to the touch given from his master. Kuroko smiled, which rarely people see since him always, wear the expressionless façade with him. Nigou stretch his body before jumping from Kuroko's body to the floor, barking towards him. Kuroko slip out from the blanket and as soon as his legs touch the floor, he shivers a little since it's still cold, even though it's already June.

He stretch his stiffen body when his eyes caught a blinking light from his cell phone. When he opens it, there's a mail. It's read:

**To:** Kurokochii~  
**From:** Kise Ryouta  
**Subject:** Good Morning-ssu~

**Message:** Kuroko-chii! Today was a beautiful day! Also, I miss you! Please don't ignore me! Please reply!

Kuroko let a small smiles appear on his faces. He types a message to reply the blonde model before closed the phone back after sending it. Even though Kise Ryota was always annoyed him, he was still his friend. He walked out from the room towards the bath room. The house was quiet. No sound from the kitchen or the living room. He let out a soft sigh knowing the reason. Well, of course he knew the reason, no one live with him at the house. He was after all, all alone after his mother died 2 years ago.

After the death of his mother, there was a will his mother left for him telling that the house was all for himself together with her inheritance. So, he didn't have to worry about money at all since his mother had left a lot of money for him. He was grateful towards his lovely mother.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face before start stripping to take a shower. After finished showering, he goes to his room back and opened the wardrobe to takes the Seirin uniform. After that, he takes a full of gel on his hand and started taming his bed hair that sticks out everywhere. He sometimes doesn't know why his hair became like that, since he didn't move too much while he sleeps.

It takes a full 5 minute just to taming his hair before he finished with it. After that, he walked towards the kitchen to serve a breakfast for himself and not to forget, Nigou. He takes the dog food and pours it on Nigou's bowl. He caressed the dog fur while watching his dog eating. He decided to cook something since his partner and also Light, Kagami Taiga had taught him how to cook. Even though they just known each other for about 2 months, their bonds were inseparable like they were meant to each other.

But, when his eyes scanned the clock, it's already 7.25, and Kagami had told him that he'll wait for him at the street court nears his house to walk together.

"Nigou, let's go. Kagami-kun will be mad if we were late." He said to his dog that in respond barked towards him and jumped to enter his bag. Kuroko decided that he'll stop at Maji Burger on his way to buy his favorites vanilla milkshakes for breakfast.

After buying the vanilla milkshake for his breakfast, he walked towards the basketball court where he knows his current 'Light' and friend; Kagami Taiga would have arrived there. And true to his word, Kagami can be seen on the court with an orange ball on his hand while the other hand was gripping his bag.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun." Kuroko greeted him and as always the reply was –

"Uwaah! Kuroko, you! Can't you just appear normally? I would get a heart attack if every day you popped out like that." Kagami complained as Kuroko had an amused expression on his face. "You're enjoying this, don't you?" Kagami guess after seeing that kind of expression from his current 'Shadow'.

"What are you talking about, Kagami-kun? I didn't know what you mean by that?" Kuroko denied and Kagami 'tsk'ed at the answered Kuroko just gives him.

"By the way, why did you drink vanilla milkshakes in the morning?" Kagami asked when he aware that Kuroko was drinking his usual shakes.

"I didn't get any breakfast this morning, so I decided to buy vanilla shake." He answered, deadpanned towards Kagami who had a big sweat dropped at the back of his head.

"Idiot, it's still morning, you know, morning! It's not good for your health." Kagami scolded the teal male while walking towards Seirin High.

"Don't worry; I'll take extra care of my own health so that I won't catch a cold." He answered as Kagami let out a loud sighed.

"Hah, I forget that you're this stubborn, Kuroko. Just remember not to catch a cold." He reminded as their continued walked towards their respective school.

It was silence between them but it was completely a calm and peace moment they ever had. Kuroko throw the empty cup to the garbage bin after finishing his said breakfast before he continued walk with the dark red hair guy.

"Hah, I want to go home already. Why did I have to go school? Not to mention, coach had tell us to come early for what reason… I don't know what it is." Kagami complained and Kuroko just smile. He was happy that Kagami didn't changes at all since he had meet with one of the Generations of Miracle member, Kise Ryota from Kaijo High, he was afraid that the overwhelming power that Kagami had sees will changes him. He also knows that Kagami Taiga was one of them.

"Maybe she wants us to practice." Kuroko said after a moment.

"Please, anything else but practice. We had enough of yesterday hell-of-training plus the practice match. I barely can walked yesterday you know!" Kagami said much to the amused shorter teen who just watched his 'Light' keep on chanting the same word about not wanting any practice.

"Kagami-kun, we already arrived so stopped with the chanting. It's annoying." Kuroko said when Kagami didn't show that he'll stop with it.

"Hah, it's now or never." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

As soon as they entered the gym, Kagami immediately got a smack with a paper fan from their monstrous coach, Aida Riko.

"Itte! What's that for, coach?" Kagami asked as he rubbed the placed where he just got smacked.

"You're late 10 minutes, Bakagami. We supposed to meet here at 8 straight!" Riko yelled.

"It's just 5 minute late, don't be so picky about the time!" Kagami retorted before he continued while pointing at someone. "And why didn't you hit Kuroko? He's also late!"

Riko looked at where he pointed.

"Good morning and I'm sorry for late." Kuroko as always, greet them. And their response:

"Kuroko!" They yelled at the same time, surprised of his presence. They're still can't be accustomed with his misdirection ability that they almost forget about the Phantom player.

"Can't you appear like a normal people would do?" Kuroko felts Déjà vu with the statements. Yup, Kagami just said it to him earlier.

"Anyway, I've had announce to make." Riko cleared her throat as she speaks, gathering their attention towards her.

"What kind of announce?" Izuki asked.

"Please don't interrupt me before I explained it, Izuki-kun." She warned and the others take a note to not ask a question before she finished with her explanation.

"You know that the Inter High is just around the corner, right?" Silent. "Well, because of that I'd change your training schedules and will change it with the new training schedules where I'll train you until you can't walk." They can see how Riko's hair becoming likes Medusa already. They just stared at her, incredulously. Riko was really the sadist girl they ever meet!

"Also, just for today, you hear that, right. Just for today I'll postpone our today's training so make sure to fully recharge your energy for tomorrow!" She exclaimed much to their happiness! Well, of course they'll be happy since Riko had postponed they training for the day! Banzai!

"Ok guys, since class will start in any minute, I'll make it short. Prepare yourself." With that, they're all dismissed.

Kuroko and Kagami walked together towards their classroom. Kagami was happy that today will be no practice so he can rest for all day today. Because of yesterday, he felt a little sluggish than before. He hates it. Kuroko, well he like always, can't be predicts. His face was always blank. No emotions at all.

"Kagami-kun, what would you do for today?" Kuroko asked as they take their own sit at the class.

"Um, well, since coach tells us to fully recharge our energy back, I'll rest. What about you?" Kagami answered and asked.

"Maybe I'll do the same as Kagami-kun." He answered, deadpanned. Kagami sweat dropped.

After a few minutes pass, the teachers for the first period come. Kuroko put his novel that he read before at the desk drawer and takes his notebook and stationary to copy the note that the teacher will give. Kagami as always, just for 10 minutes the classroom starts, he already sleeps. Kuroko just shook his head. 

* * *

"Kuroko, I'll meet you tomorrow at school!" Kagami yelled as they parted way to different way.

Kuroko walked towards his home with Nigou, which he had brings together and keep him inside of his bag, walked beside him. When he arrives at the block where his homes are, Nigou stopped while barking at someone. Kuroko who's curious with his dog reaction immediately look up just to widen his eyes to see a person he hadn't meet for years was there.

There was a guy leaning on the wall in front of his house. He had short, spiky black hair, large, sharp steel blue eyes. The stern look on his faces had been replace with the gentle one after the guy had sees Kuroko. Kuroko can't forget that face that he hadn't sees for years now. The guy pushed himself from the wall as he walked towards Kuroko with Nigou still barking.

"It's been a long time, Tetsuya." Kuroko's large blue sky eyes widen when the guy pull him into his warmth embraces that Kuroko had missed to felt. He was surprised by it. The familiar scent of the person makes his eyes become watery. Drop by drop of tears making its way towards his cheek as emotion overwhelming him.

He was sad, happy, mad, helplessness, disappointment, hurt, shock; all the emotions had mixed together inside of him, makes him more vulnerable. But, he pushed all of it away from him, for now as he gathers his courage to call the name of the guy.

"Yukio nii-san…"

**Until next time~^v^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB!**

**Reply on Review**

**Darkness (Guest): **Yup, I'm truly agreed with you if Kasamatsu and Kuroko become siblings. If you want to know is it him or not, on to the chapter and you'll know~ ^^

**Yvki: **I'm glad you're like it! ^^

**Aprilia Echizen: **If you want to know who is it, read and you'll know. ^^

**Illuminate Rain: **I'm a bit confused when you said 'And are Kuroko and Tetsuya brothers' because Kuroko and Tetsuya is the same person. Oh, whatever. I'm honored that you like this fic! ^^

**Gabiey: **I hope you're happy because this is not a one-shot. ^^

**Deugemia: **Wow, I didn't see it coming. Niji-kun? Haha.. ^^

**_Previously on Chapter 1_**

_He was sad, happy, mad, helplessness, disappointment, hurt, shock; all the emotions had mixed together inside of him, makes him more vulnerable. But, he pushed all of it away from him, for now as he gathers his courage to call the name of the guy._

_"Yukio nii-san…"  
_**  
-Chapter 2-**

Kuroko can be seen sitting on the couch inside of his house and of course with accompany. It's has been a long time he didn't shed any tears since his mother died. After that, never once he shed any tears anymore. But today was different, totally different than before. He was sitting on the couch meanwhile the person that accompany him inside of his house were standing and leaning on the wall while crossing his arms in front of his chest. His eyes never leave from not looking at Kuroko.

The black hair teen was also quiet, offering it so that Kuroko can calm himself after just what happen. After he let a few moments to pass, he finally let out a soft sigh.

"Tetsuya…" He called out the name and Kuroko looked up at the older who flinched after seeing the red eyes that Kuroko had after spending a good 10 minutes on crying. He felt guilty just by looking at the younger in front him. He was contemplated on what he had to talk with him but he had decided that when the time they'll met again, he'd talked with him.

"Why did you didn't tell me anything after the practice match?" He frowns as the sterns expression had come back to his face. He was observing what kind of reactions he'll get. Surprisingly, Kuroko looked back at him in the eyes before he looked down back.

"Tell about what?" Kuroko asked back.

"Tetsuya don't play dumb!" Kuroko winced when the older raised his voiced a little bit. "After the practice match between Kaijo and Seirin, I was searching for you everywhere, but Kise told me that you have gone back to Tokyo; do you know how devastated I am? Do you know how sad I am? I finally found my long lost brother after 10 years but you disappear again, just like that!" Kuroko can't say anything to counter it back and he knows that the black hair teen was mad with his decision to leaves him without any explanation.

"Then, do you think I didn't mourn over it?" Kuroko finally speaks after a few moment of contemplated. He was afraid that the older will get angrier if he voices his own thought, but he did it.

"If you felt like that, why did you leave me just like that? Did you forgot about me or because you think we're not related anymore because of our different surname?" The older asked gently but also strictly at the same time. He walked towards the younger before he put both of his hand on the younger's shoulder so that Kuroko can look up at him.

"Listen here, I don't give a damn about it. So what if we have different surname? We had been a br0ther since we're young. We played together. We sleep together. We always do anything together. Don't you remember it?" The older said in more a whispering tone. He also almost closed to shed tears when Kuroko just looked at him. "Tetsuya please answer me…"

"I… I never forget about our moment together when we still a kid." Kuroko looked at the older. "I never once forget about it even after our parents' divorce, not even after they separated us. I always remember about it. I always think how you would do with your new life without me and mother. Never once, Yukio nii-san…" He answered honestly and when his name being mentioned backs by his long lost brother, a few tears finally wetting his cheek before he hug the younger.

They released each other after hugging for a few moments and when they looked at each other, the older brother put his forehead on Kuroko's forehead. "Don't leave me again." Kuroko nodded. "Then, _yubikiri?" _He said as he showed his pinky finger towards Kuroko which he remembers that they always do when they were still a kid. Kuroko laced his pinky finger together with the older and when they looked at it, they smiles, a wide smiles.

~~

"Tetsuya…" He called for Kuroko's name. It was already 7 in the evening, they were sitting on the couch together or to be more precise, Kuroko was sitting in between his older brother leg. He was hugging his younger brother from behind with his chin on top of Kuroko's head. "Do you know that it was me when we had the practice match?"

"Um, at first I was hesitated. Is it Yukio nii-san or another person? I keep on thinking like that when finally Kise-kun mentions your name as 'Kasamatsu senpai'. There, I immediately know it was Yukio nii-san, not other people since I too once was a 'Kasamatsu' before I turned to 'Kuroko." Kuroko explained and the older, Kasamatsu Yukio smiled as he tightens his arms around Kuroko's body.

"Yukio nii-san, it's already late. Don't you have to go back to Kanagawa?" Tetsuya (I'll started called them by their given name here) asked Yukio.

"Nah, I want to spend more time with you today." Yukio answered but Tetsuya felt wrong with it.

"But, Yukio nii-san, tomorrow still has school. Not to mention, the basketball practice and it's bad for a captain to suddenly doesn't come to practice, right?" Tetsuya did have a point there, but Yukio didn't care about it for now. What's important now is, he finally get to be together with Tetsuya. The only siblings that he have and the only one that he love from the bottom of his heart.

"Nope, I'll stay for tonight. I want us to go somewhere tomorrow. Don't tell me that you had forgotten about tomorrow?" Tetsuya smiled as he snuggled more closely towards his older brother.

"Of course I didn't forget about it. How can I forget about mother's anniversary?" He said before something hit him. "But, how can Yukio nii-san knows about it when you didn't attend her funeral at all?"

"Idiot brother." He playfully hit Tetsuya's head. "Father's know about it when someone tells him. Seriously, I thought that he'd know about it firsthand but I was wrong. He doesn't know that mother had died the day before we get informed by someone. Even though he was still in contact with mother at the time, he didn't pay much attention towards mother or you." Tetsuya was surprised when he heard it.

"Eh?"

"That's what my assumptions are. We visit her grave the day after her death. I tried searching for you around Tokyo but no matter how many people I asked about you, they'll say they didn't know anything about you. And I think, it was all because of your weak presence." Tetsuya touched Yukio's arm that was still around his neck. He really didn't have the slightest idea that Yukio had been searching for him after the death of his mother. "Frankly, I feel like I'm a bad son to her. I never meet her again after we get separated. I never do a job as the first son properly enough."

"It's okay, you don't have to feel guilty or mother would be sad if she sees her sons crying over her, besides she know that you'll someday come back for me and also even though mother never mention it, but I know, that mother love you from the bottom of her heart. She never forgets to mention your name when we talked together." Tetsuya said, calming the heart of the older Kasamatsu.

"Hmm…" He hummed before he remembers something about what Tetsuya had said. "I'm not crying!" He denied. "Just thinking, you were all alone after mother had died. I just can't think how vulnerable you were at that time…" He murmured but Tetsuya just smiled after hearing it.

"I'm okay. Besides, mother always teaches me to be strong, also…" He gripped Yukio's arm tightly. "I have Yukio nii-san with me right now." Yukio was speechless after hearing the honest explanation from his younger brother that makes him smiles widely.

"Yeah, I also have you. I'll never ever let anything to separate us anymore."

**End of Chapter 2**

**Until next time~ ^v^**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously on Chapter 2_**

_"__I'm okay. Besides, mother always teaches me to be strong, also…" He gripped Yukio's arm tightly. "I have Yukio nii-san with me right now." Yukio was speechless after hearing the honest explanation from his younger brother that makes him smiles widely._

"Yeah, I also have you. I'll never ever let anything to separate us anymore."

**-Chapter 3-**

Tetsuya opens his half lidded eyes after sensing someone was hugging his body. He rubbed his eyes before he covered his mouth when he let out a small yawn. He was facing the empty ceiling on the living room. _Why did I sleep on the living room? _He was about to wake up when something pushed him to lied down back.

"It's still early… sleep…"Someone whispered right to his ear. He recognized the voiced and when he turned his head to the side, he was facing with the faces of Kasamatsu Yukio, his brother. They were separated 10 years ago due to their parents' that was divorcing because of unknown reason that the two brothers didn't know about.

Tetsuya smiled after seeing how his brother had become a heavy sleeper. If he still remember correctly, his brother was once a morning person but maybe also, this 10 years gap between them had makes them change, changes from the old to a new person. He looked at the clock that hanging on the wall.

"Nii-san, wake up." Tetsuya shakes Yukio's body when the older didn't give any response at all. "We have to get ready for mothers death anniversary." He complained and that only make Yukio tighten his hug around the younger while mumbling something that Tetsuya didn't hear. He gave up after had trying so much time to wake his brother up. He grew tired from it and without he knows, he also starts to sleep back.

* * *

The sound of buzzing had been quiet noisy for a while. "Tetsuya, your phone…" Yukio mumbled while waking the younger. Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes and reached out his hand on the phone that is on the floor, besides Yukio's cell phone. When he flipped open the phone and mumbling a 'hello', a yelled erupted from the other line.

"Kuroko, where are you!? Do you fucking forget that today had school and also practice!?" Tetsuya instinctively distanced the cell phone from his dear ear. He still loves his ear and he doesn't want to be deaf in his young age. Yukio also grimaced after hearing the shouted and he also knows who the hell is that voices belong too.

"Kagami-kun, I'll go deaf if you're yelling that loudly." He answered with the forever stoic voices he had.

"Kuroko, do you know how mad coach is? Hurry up and get your ass up here before something happens!" Kuroko sighed. He totally forgets to inform his partner that he'll didn't come to school. Well, no use crying over spilt milk.

"Kagami-kun, is coach there?" Tetsuya asked and Kagami answered that their coaches were right now being calmed by the other second years. "Please give her the phone, I'll talk with her." He can hear how Kagami stuttered on calling the coach.

"Ku-ro-ko-kun…" Kuroko sweat dropped when he heard his name being called by the coach with the sweetly-dangerous voice he heard. "Where are you? Don't tell me that you're just waking up?" Bingo! She was right with it but Tetsuya stay calmed.

"Hah, coach, I forget to inform that today I can't come up no matter what."

"Hah!? And what is the absolute reason for you can't come to school no matter what?"

"Today is my mother death anniversary." He can hear a gasped from the girl coach. "So, I want to visit her grave. Forgive me for didn't inform it earlier."

"Huh. Ok, but remember, another time when you really had a circumstances like this, please informed me or Kagami-kun or the other member earlier, okay?" She scolded and Tetsuya released a relieved sighed.

"Hai, I understood." With that he hung up. Yukio who was besides him, had clearly hears all the conversation between his brother and his basketball team.

"Your coach is absolutely scary. I don't know how you all can keep it up with her like that." He commented. Tetsuya smiled hearing it. It's not foreign for him to hear someone's talking about their coach being scary like that. The team that they had practice match with will commented about her, even the other first year in the basketball team also talked about her how, she was scarier than they parents but in time, they began to feels accustomed with her.

"But, that's what made Seirin stronger. Without her, Seirin will never win against Kaijo." He exclaimed and Yukio can't deny. Even though Seirin was build two years ago, they're strong. "Didn't you have to tell you coach that you'll be absent from practice today, nii-san?"

"Ah, I almost forgot." He said before he takes his cell phone and flipped open it. That's when someone called him. He frowned when he sees the ID that makes Tetsuya curious. He leaned forwards to look at the ID too.

"It seems Kise-kun had been so attached with you, nii-san." Tetsuya said as he stands with Yukio's jacket still over him.

"Huh, don't mention it, Tetsuya. He's the bigger problem for me." He said before decided to answer it together with informing him about his plans.

"Ah, Kasamatsu senpai~" Yukio twitched when he heard the blonde model voices.

"What do you want, Kise?" He asked grumpily.

"You're mean ssu~ I just want to ask where you are. I didn't saw you at school at all and Moriyama senpai said it's weird for you to be late~" Kise whined much to Yukio's displeasure.

"Tch, Kise, tell Moriyama to tell coach that I can't come to practice today."

"Ehh~ Why? Are you sick, senpai? Want me to visit you today ssu~" Kise exclaimed.

"No! I'm not sick and no matter what, don't come to my house. Not that you know where my house is." He sighed. "I'm currently at Tokyo. Today's my mother death anniversary, so tell them that I can't go. Ja…" He immediately hung up after explaining the situation. He knows that Kise will definitely ask him more question.

Yukio sighed as he stands before stretching his body. He takes the cushion on the floor and put it back to its places so that it didn't blocking the way. Tetsuya walked out from the bathroom with a fresh faces. "Nii-san, there's another extra toothbrushes so you can use it. And don't worry, it's still new." Tetsuya informed and Yukio thanks him.

Tetsuya make his way towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator so that he can make a breakfast. He saw the honey and immediately knows what he had to make. He'll make some pancakes. He made a reminder to thanks Kagami for teaching him how to cook pancake.

* * *

Yukio was standing in front of the mirror inside of Tetsuya's bathroom, brushing his teeth while scratching his head. A dark blue towel was on his left shoulder. He was sighing when he remember that he didn't bring any of his clothes together with him. Well, can't be help since he didn't know that he'll sleep on the house with his brother at all.

It all happen without him plans at all.

Well, he can just buy clothes on their way to their mother's grave. He spit on the sink and rinse his mouth. He put the tooth brushes back to the blue cup. He realizes that everything that on the house was in blue and white color. The tile on the bathroom also was blue. He exits the bathroom and inspects the house more since he was kind of busy yesterday to look around.

He realizes that the house was neat just like the owner who likes neat places. _Tetsuya alone keep this house properly. As expected of him. He inherited all this from mother. _This is the first time for Yukio to see Tetsuya's other side since when they still a kid; Tetsuya was not much a neat and clean person like now. It must be their mother who taught him. He was a little bit jealous when their mother always gives Tetsuya with what he wants.

His life with his father was not the thing he likes. His or rather their father was a busy type person. Their father own a company so you could say that they from a wealthy family. But for Yukio, that's not what he wants. He only wants to spend more time with his family but he always being occupied by the client that keep on coming for non-stop.

How he wished their father can spend more time with him together with Tetsuya since he had found the younger after 10 years.

"Yukio nii-san, what are you doing here?" He turned his head to look at Tetsuya who's wearing a blue apron.

"Nothing, I was just looking around this house. I like the decoration." He said.

"Well, mother's the one who decorate this house and buy all the furniture." Tetsuya answered. "Breakfast is ready, let's eat nii-san."

"Ah… eh, you can cook?" He asked back. Tetsuya nodded his head.

* * *

Tetsuya and Yukio can be seen walking with a bouquet of white Lilly flower on his hand. They made their way towards their mother graves. Yukio put the flower on top of the graves before the two of them clapped their hand two times and started to pray for their mother happiness at the other world.

_Mother, how are you there? I'm fine here even without you. And you know what mother, your prediction about me and Yukio nii-san will definitely met had come. We meet at Kaijo High when we're having a practice against them, of course on basketball. I was surprise to see that Yukio nii-san was there that I think it was just someone who resembles him. But, how wrong I am when Kise-kun yelled his name._

_I truly was shocked. Because there's no one with that name other than him. I regret my action not to greet or spoke to him when the practice match had end. I end up going back to Tokyo while thinking and pondering about my action._

_But, yesterday, he suddenly stands in front of our house, waiting for me. I can't hold back the tears when he hugged me like the old time. How I really hope that mother would be there and of course together with father like when we're still one happy family._

_I hope you will always give me you're_ _blessed from there together with Yukio nii-san._

Tetsuya prayed while closing his eyes that Yukio also follows afterwards.

_It's me, Yukio, mother. This is the first time for me to visit your graves together with Tetsuya. And, I'm sorry I didn't pay you a visit when you're still alive. I'm fool enough to always follow fathers order. I always thought that you'll be okay. I'm sorry for being a not responsible son. When the day I heard that you're already gone to the other world, I was devastated._

_For the past ten years, I never forget about you regardless all that had happen. My love for you will never fade. Because mother is the only people that I treasure the most alongside with Tetsuya. Father, how should I say? He changes. Not that much though. What I know, he always busying himself with the work across the world that he rarely spends his time with me._

_It's all happen after mother had died. That's when he changes. I really don't know the reason. But, it's okay. I know he was busy with all the work he had. I hope he didn't overexert himself though like how you'll scold him if he overworks himself._

_And now, I'm happy. Really happy. I've found Tetsuya back. We're good as ever. I promise to you that I'll never ever let Tetsuya away from me anymore. I'll protect him from now on. I swear that to you mother. So, please look over us from there._

After finishing with their own praying towards their mother, they open their eyes and look up at the same before each turn they head to look at each other. They're smiles. After that, they leave the graves while chatting for a while before Yukio stopped at his track when he catches a glimpsed of a guy he knows well. Tetsuya looked at him.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?"

"Yukio…" A new voice that was not so foreign for Tetsuya to hear make him look at whoever person that Yukio look at. Tetsuya widened his eyes after saw the person by his own eyes.

"Father…"

**End of Chapter 3**

**Until next time~ ^v^**


End file.
